Umbrellas
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: Umbrellas bring people closer together. Let’s see this is action on two of YYH's cast members.
1. Love

**Umbrellas**

Umbrellas bring people closer together. Let's see this is action on two of YYH's cast members.

Botan X? So ha! Try and guess before I tell you.

"BOTAN! WAIT!"

Botan was running, running away from Rekai, from her life, from Him. Oh how she hated him for doing this to her, se had loved him through the end, until she saw who he loved instead. He vowed to be with her forever, to love her, they had a kid together. The kid wanted to stay with his father though, she couldn't blame her son. His father was a better person then she was anyway. She kept running into the park Hiei stayed in. It was raining, not to much but enough to soak her blue sweatshirt and blue baggy pants.

She was still thinking about the pain, as a pair of red eyes watched her.

**FLASHBACK**

Botan was happy, she had her husband and her first kid, even though it was from another affair Koenma had, when she heard her husband's name called out. What she saw broke her heart, and shattered her hope for a better life, forever.

"Oh, Koenma! Yes I'll marry you, of course, after you give that unnatural blue-haired bitch the divorce papers." Said one of Koenma's other ferry girls.

"Of course! Today after this I'll send her away!" He placed a kiss on the girl's, Kina, lips. It was more passionate than any Koenma gave Botan. She fell to the floor and quietly yelled at Koenma.

"You two-timing bitch! Of course you would chooses her over me, I'm just a lonely girl who had no right. I'm sorry; go ahead, I'll sign the divorce papers." She started crying, and turned and ran to Human World.

"BOTAN! WAIT!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him. He just shrugged and went back to Kina.

**END FLASHBACK**

She had fell long before the red eyes left her, darting to a boy with a bright blue umbrella. She sat there and cried until the rain and her tears blended together. She didn't move, she just mumbled curses at Koenma and at her self for being so stupid to fall in love with him. Then a hand reached for hers, she slapped it away by accident, and then got up on her own. Then the owner brought his blue umbrella over her, hugging her to keep her warm. She just kept on mumbling things to herself, when a finger came to her mouth, keeping her quite.

"Botan, it's okay. I'm here, he won't hurt you anymore." Said the boy with Botan about to speak to him to say a thank you.

"Thank you... Kurama! Why are you here? I don't want you to see me this way." She said, turning her head away, tears falling from her eyes into the rain, face red from crying and embrassment.

"It's okay Botan, I'm here for you, tell me what he did." Said Kurama, knowing it was the prince himself that caused her pain.

"He was cheating on me with Kina, and we're getting divorced. He is taking his son with him. I want to start over Kurama, but I can't take it back. He took almost everything from me, my first love, my first kiss, but, I saved my first time for a better time." She started weeping into his arms.

"I know Botan; you can stay here as long as you want. If I could I would freeze time for you, but I can't. I don't know how else to help you." Kurama whispered into her ears, he loved the almost always cheerful grim reaper.

"Kurama, can I- can I stay here with you. Is that okay, I feel safe in your arms, I feel like I'm loved," Botan said, still sobbing, tears staining her cheeks,

"It's better than with Koenma-sama. It's like my first love, Kurama, do you love me?" She asked, hope in her now dull purple eyes. He hated when they turned that color, it meant she was very depressed and sad, not like her normal pink ones.

"Yes Botan, do you know how long I've been waiting for this; I guess it's true what they say about umbrellas." He said, happy that that his love's eyes turned back into their pink happy color.

"What are you talking about Kurama-koi?" She said, as she titled her head to the side, looking very cute.

"They say umbrellas bring people closer together. Botan can I tell you something?" He asked, his face growing very serous.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can I promise you something?" He said pulling her into his view.

"Yes, anything" Now staring into his emerald eyes.

"I want to promise that I'll love you for all time. Until the day we both die." He said, a slight red on his face, never having told anyone outside family that he loved them.

"Yes, I'll promise the same thing. Oh my, look Kurama a rainbow, at night!" she said, pointing to the night sky.

"Don't be silly, there can't be a rainbow at night!" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes look!" She moved him to see it better.

"Well what do you know, a lunar rainbow. That will be our seal forever, The Promise on the Night of the Lunar Rainbow!" He said, hugging Botan close.

They kissed and started off to meet Kurama's mother, father, and step-brother. They had to know that their son/brother was about to get married/mated.

I got this off of two different Inuyasha episodes. I don't own anything and I just had to put this, it just popped in to my head. Sorry, I can't help it. Ha! Did I fool you, review and tell me if you thought it was going to be Hiei/Botan in the beginning.


	2. Koenma's After Thoughts

Koenma had been divorced by Botan, and dumped by Kina. He was alone, not one woman in Rekai would step with in a foot of him. In under a week he became Rekai's number one bastard. He was like this for about 2 years, yet he never got use to no one being around him. Most just thought he lost it and moved to the Makai, but no, he was still in charge and living large. He was out late one night, roaming around Rekai's only city, Lee. He found a small karaoke bar and walked in. No one was there but a few bums and the owner. He walked up to the stage and choose the song Lonely by Akon.

Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,

I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, could a sworn I was dreaming, for her I was  
Feeling, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashing

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own girl)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own girl)

Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life, after all I put you threw you still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really want to make things right, cause without you in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own girl)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own girl)

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no one in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I just want you to come home, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
Hurt my baby, and its driving me crazy cause...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely),

Mr. Lonely

Then he walked off back to be locked up in his office.


End file.
